debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninten
Summary Ninten (named Ken in the novelization) is the main character and protagonist in EarthBound Beginnings, the first game of the EarthBound series. He lives together with his mother, his sisters and his dog in a house in the northern outskirts of Podunk. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Ninten, Ken (In Novelization), Boku (In some strategy guides) Origin: Earthbound Beginnings/Mother Gender: Male Age: 12 Classification: Human Boy, Psychic, Great Grandson of George & Maria Attack Potency: At least City level (Defeated identical enemies from Mother 2 and Mother 3, which should put him on par with Ness. Fought a Starman Jr. early game while by himself. Could fight Last Starman) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: At least Superhuman (Traveled around entire towns and cities in a shot amount of time) Combat Speed: FTL Reaction Speed: FTL (Via scaling to Lucas who could avoid laser beams from the K9000) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Via scaling to Ness) Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: At least City level (Can tank hits from a held back Giegue), 4th-D Slip and his reliance on the Truth of the Universe makes him difficult to kill Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range with weapons, Hundreds of meters with PSI. Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate Abilities/PSI= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Uses baseball bats as his primary weapon of choice, however he can also use boomerangs and slingshots), Enhanced Senses (Still able to hit enemies even while blinded), Limited Power Bestowal (PSI users can give PSI abilities to other PSI users), Teleportation (Via PSI Teleport), Telekinesis (Could fix a bent spoon), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Immortality Negation (Type 7. Can kill ghost), Empathic Manipulation (Defeating enemies causes them to lose their bloodlust and calm down), Healing (Via PSI Lifeup), Resurrection (Via PSI SuprHealing), Telepathy (Via PSI Telepathy), Sleep Manipulation (Via PSI Hypnosis), Statistics Amplification (Via PSI Defense Up, PSI Quick Up, and PSI Offense Up), Statistics Reduction (Via PSI Defense Down), Power Nullification (Type 1. Via PSI Healing, it negates poison, paralysis, being turned to stone, sleeping, and death), Forcefield Creation & Attack Reflection (Via PSIShield and PSI PowerShield. PSIShield halves the damage taken and power shield passively reflects attacks back), Intangibility & Portal Creation (Via 4th-D Slip, Ninten slips into 4th dimensional space to escape from battles), Self-Resurrection or Regeneration (Low-Godly Uses his strength to return back to life), Nonexistent Physiology Negation (Can make a nonexistent NPC exist as long as he thinks about him), Possible Passive Fate Manipulation via the Truth of the Universe (Is regarded as a chosen one, is watched by The Player which by extension means he is watched by Truth of the Universe.), Immortality (Type 4, 6, and possibly 8) (Is protected by The Player which therefore mean he is also being protected by The Truth of the Universe, who can revert defeats done in battle as shown with Ness. Can survive and tank fatal wounds and still manage to win a battle), Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Zombie bites do not affect him), Poison Manipulation (Resists the effects of the stinger) |-|With Battle Items= Statistics Amplification or Statistics Reduction (Via bullhorn, can accidentally raise ones stats if you fail to convince them or lower their stats, the Flea Bag can decrease an enemies offense and defense), Status Effect Inducement (Via flashdark, can blind an opponent decreasing their accuracy), OHK (With Insecticide and Super Spray, will instantly kill any arthropod-based enemies), Movement Negation (With Rope, bounds an enemy making them unable to move or attack) |-|With Equippable Items= Statistics Amplification (With coins and rings, raises ones defense), Passive Fear Manipulation (With Repel Ring drives away any weak enemies), Passive Attack Reflection (With Franklin Badge can reflect PK Beam and PK Thunder), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (With Earth Pendant), Ice Manipulation (With Fire Pendant), Fire Manipulation & Explosion Manipulation (With H20 Pendant), Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Power Absorption (With Sea Pendant, defends against all PSI attacks) |-|With Goods/Food= Teleportation (With Onyx Hook, allows Ninten and co. to teleport back to Magicant without the need of finding an entry point. This can also help get him out of BFR.), Healing (With various food items), 4th Wall Awareness (With Last Weapon, tells you how to turn off your NES), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (With antidote), Disease Manipulation (With AsthmaSpray and Mouthwash), Mind Manipulation (With Noble Seed) Standard Equipment: |-|Weapons= Bats *'Plastic Bat:' Ninten's starting bat, the weakest one. Raises his offense by 3. *'Wooden Bat:' A stronger bat Ninten gets. Made of wood rather then plastic. Raises his offense by 9. *'Aluminum Bat:' A much stronger bat then previously, made of aluminum. Raises his offense by 30. *'Hank's Bat:' The strongest Bat Ninten can get. Raises his offense by 48. It was likely based of the famous baseball player Hank Aaron Other Equippable Weapons *'Boomerang:' Weapon anyone can equip, raises offense by 32. *'Slingshot:' Ranged weapon that raises offense by 7. Has a higher chance of missing then other weapons. |-|Limited/Unlimited Use Weapons= *'Bullhorn:' Amplifies one voice to possibly intimidate an enemy. It'll either decrease their statistics or raise them upon failing. *'Flashdark:' Induces blindness on an enemy making them miss attacks more often. *'Fleabag:' Decreases an enemies offense and defense. *'Rope:' Makes the enemy unable to do anything until it escapes. *'Insecticide:' Instantly kills any arthropod-based enemies. *'Super Spray:' Instantly kills any arthropod-based enemies. Has unlimited uses. |-|Equippable Defense Items= *'Repel Ring:' One look at this strange ring will drive away weak enemies. *'Brass Ring:' Raises defense by 8. *'Silver Ring:' Raises defense by 14. *'Gold Ring:' Raisese defense by 28. *'Peace Coin:' Raises defense by 5. *'ProtectCoin:' Raises defense by 11. *'Magic Coin:' Raises defense by 20. *'H2o Pendant:' Defends against PK fire and explosion based attacks. *'FirePendant:' Defends against PK Freeze. *'EarthPendnt:' Defends against PK Thunder. *'Sea Pendant:' Defends against all PSI attacks. *'Franklin Badge:' Passively reflects against lightning and light based attacks. |-|Goods= Important Items *'GGF Diary:' Ninten's Great Grandfather's Diary which allows him to learn how to teleport into magicant and helps him out during his journey. *'Onyx Hook:' Allows Ninten to warp back to magicant without finding entry points. Foods *'Crumbs:' Used to make it out of dungeons quickly. *'Big Bag:' A bag filled with magic herbs, each healing 30 HP. *'Bread:' Heals 20 HP. *'French Fries:' Heals 20 HP. *'Hamburger:' Heals 50 HP. *'Orange Juice:' Heals 10 HP. *'SportsDrink:' Heals 100 HP. Medicine *'Antidote:' Neutralizes poison. *'AsthmaSpray:' Heals Ninten's asthma. *'LifeUpCream:' Used to heal wounds. *'Mouth Wash:' Neutralizes colds. *'Noble Seed:' Cancels wicked seed. |-|Gag Items= *'Last Weapon:' Tells the player how to turn off their NES when used. *'Real Rocket:' Immediately after purchase the Mysterious Teacher accidentally launches the Real Rocket into orbit, thus losing it. *'Ruler:' Measures things in battle with no real purpose. *'Swear Words:' When used in battle the words "I hate you." are displayed. Nothing happens as a result. *'WordsO'Love:' When used in battle the words "I love you." are displayed. Nothing happens as a result. Intelligence: Genius (PSI users are naturally smart. Almost as smart as Loid who can create and fix broken weapons.) Weaknesses: Is asthmatic. Ninten's PSI abilities are defense based, making him fight better in teams then by himself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|PSI= *'LifeUp:' Completely heals wounds. *'Healing:' Cures various ailments. *'Super Healing:' Revives ally from the dead. *'PSI Shield:' Creates a PSI shield that halves damage. *'Power Shield:' Creates a power shield that reflects all offensive PSI and all attacks which deal damage. *'Offense Up:' Increases ones attack. *'Defense Up:' Increases all allies defense. *'Quick Up:' Increases ones speed. *'Defense Down:' Decreases enemies defenses. *'Hypnosis:' Puts an enemy to sleep. *'Telepathy:' Allows Ninten to read ones mind. *'4th-D Slip:' Slips through 4D space that grants guaranteed escape from battle. *'Teleport:' Allows Ninten to teleport around anywhere. |-|Other Methods= *'Maria's Song:' Embodiment of Maria's love, is the only thing that can harm Giygas. Gallery Yyw1g9x3j7e21.png|In-Game Sprite Others Notable Victories: The Stranger (Furi) - The Stranger's profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Ness (Earthbound) - Ness's profile (7-B keys were used, speed was equalized and Truth of the Universe was unabled) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Earthbound Category:Nintendo Category:Psychics Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Boomerang Users Category:Kids Category:Slingshot Users Category:Gun Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healing Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Portal Creation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Death Users Category:Fear Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Immortals Category:Geniuses Category:Human Characters Category:Superhumans